To Be Human
by Queen Mariko
Summary: What if Barricade had been turned into a human with no memories by the Allspark, and Primus was trapped in a holoform? Starscream and Devastator try to turn Barricade back to the Decepticon cause, but was that what he believed in the first place? AU-Oneshot


_**Author's Note:  
**__This is a very strange idea, but it has been bugging me and begging to be written for a while. So, no flamers on the topic please, I know it's weird but I wanted to get it out so that I can continue with my other story._

**To Be Human**

The scout walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door. His metal fingers were disguised as the flesh of a holoform to blend in better and fit inside buildings. He was dressed in black sweat pants and a hoodie to cover his face. It was the perfect attire to remain inconspicuous around the idiotic humans. If the right sleeve were rolled up, his designation-Devastator would be visible to all. To his disappointment however, he would not be blowing anything up. His exact orders were not to harm the human, or attract any attention. An explosion would attract attention. Apparently. A low growl escaped him and he knocked again.

"Just a minute!" called a voice from inside. A distinctly human voice, belonging to target: Cade Barry. This was the human Starscream had said was Barricade. Devastator still did not believe it, and vented air in a sigh. He charged his stunner, giving his offending benign weapon a death glare. The door creaked open to reveal a lean middle-aged man. Cade's mouth formed a 'O' before a gush of energy was released and he collapsed on the porch. Devastator grabbed the man from his collar and opened a Matter Bridge.

"Target acquired, Lord Starscream."

"Good, let's get to work."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cade hurt all over. He was in some sort of medical facility, but he could not determine if anything was working. Not that he was an expert on medical facilities, but everything was completely silent. The peg connecting his forefinger to the nearest machine was there to measure his pulse; the machine remained silent and the screen blank. There was no dripping in the IV bag connected to the inside of his elbow. His skin felt metallic and hard, but it might only have been swollen. On his forearm was the word 'Barricade' and he was a bit disappointed that they spelt his name wrong.

A door Cade had not noticed before opened slid open to reveal a robot. An incredibly, menacing robot.

"How are you feeling, Barricade?" it asked, its voice like a grate on Cade's ears.

My name is Cade Barry."

"Not anymore. Devastator, bring forth the prisoner!"

A second robot that looked familiar, Devastator, walked forward through the door, pulling a ridiculously small girl in the air behind him. He swung his arm and threw her on the ground.

"Kill her!" Devastator ordered, his voice so bass the air could be felt shaking. "Kill her or we will kill you!"

Cade stared in shock. What kind of monsters were they? What kind of monster did they think he was? He slipped off the bed and crouched beside the girl.

It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." She pointed to his face and screamed. Cade tried again: "I promise I won't hurt you." The child fell silent and vanished into thin air. There was no sign she had ever been there, not even the finger marks on Devastator's armor plating.

"A hologram; one which you were supposed to strike down!" the commanding robot said, anger in his voice. Cade tuned to look at him. The second his eyes met the other's optics, he felt a wave of fury, hate and disappointment pass over him. Looking at Devastator's optics, he got the urge to tear the room apart

"I say we strike _him _down, Lord Starscream. Then destroy this ball of dirt."

That was all Cade needed. He boted through the door, catching a glimpse of himself in the windows he passed. He looked like a robot and his plating shone like a newly waxed car. He pushed the image to the back of his mind and focused on not crashing into anything. Risking a quick glance behind, he saw that Starscream and Devastator were gaining on him. He rounded a corner and saw a door to the right.

"Please, dear God, please let that door be unlocked." Cade prayed silently, not slowing in his mad rush. He grabbed the handle and turned it. The door opened. He used his momentum to swing himself through, then locked it behind him.

"I'll turn you into slag, you piece of scrap metal!" yelled Devastator from outside. The retreating footsteps gave Cade new hope despite the threat he had been given.

As he turned to survey his surroundings, he saw a miniature man looking up at him. He was a scholar, judging by his diminished physique and large forehead. His glowing blue eyes were brimming with conflicted emotions that nearly overwhelmed Cade. The man despised war, but sought to create powerful weapons to end it. He loved humans, despite none having ever shown him love in return. He was appalled by what he had caused to happen, though he believed it was necessary. Suddenly Cade realized what the robots were: powerful, automomous robotic organisms from a world of this man's creation. A man, if he could still be called that, whose very soul Cade was looking into.

He knew what he had to do. Cade had to convince the being standing before him to use his amazing ability not for war; that desolation was not peace. He had to convince him to use it for light, for love, for all that is good. That way, he could begin work for the better.

_**Authors Note:  
**__So, there it is, my random idea. I might do a prquel or sequel for this, but not at the moment. It's staying a oneshot for now._


End file.
